Kage's Cinderella
by DestinyHyuuga
Summary: just an Idea I got while listening to Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman...definatly not my best.


_Authors notes:_

First off: Disclaimer No Jutsu! I do not own Kage or Honna, those are Aya's. Also this follows the Naruto story line (kinda) so Masashi Kishimoto gets full credit for anything that's Naruto related. And the Song Cinderella belongs to Steven Curtis Chapman.

Second: I know this kinda sucks...but it was like 1 AM and the idea hit me, since I was bored I typed it up...and well this is what came of it.

And third, just some info: At this point Anki is between 5 and 7. Therefore she is still girly because she hasn't really discovered the ninja world and how much more she likes it. Her world pretty much revolves around her family…all in all she totally different from the girl who lives in Konaha. ~end authors notes~

I bounced through the house to the kitchen were mom was cooking. I was dressed up in the new dress that father had sent me through the mail. It was red and the bottom would flare out if I twirled. I walked over to mom, who was standing at the sink and tugged at her shirt. "Mama, what'cha makin?"

She looked down and smiled at me. "I'm making sugar cookies." She replied.

I cocked my head. "Why?" she usually only made those on special occasions.

"Because Kage and your father are coming home today." She replied.

"Nii-san's coming home!" I exclaimed jumping. I was happy father would be home too, but I missed Nii-san more. I ran from the kitchen and back to my room excitedly. I played by myself for a long time, then I heard the front door open. I ran through the house and jumped into father's arms since he was closest. "Welcome home!" I exclaimed hugging him around the neck.

"It's good to be back." He said setting me down and smiling at me. "I see the dress fits, do you like it?" he asked.

I nodded and then twirled in a circle. "I love it!"

"I'm glad, where's your mom?" he asked.

"In the kitchen, she's making cookies!" I stated happily. Then father left to go see mom.

Nii-san ruffled my hair, "And where's my hug?"

I jumped into his arms and locked my hands around his neck. "I missed you."

He hugged me closer. "I missed you too."

"Anki, bring father your report card." I heard mom call from the kitchen. Nii-san set me down and I ran to my bedroom to get it. I then ran to the kitchen and handed it to father who was sitting at the table; Kage came and looked over his shoulder.

"Wow, all A's." Father said smiling at me.

"Great job!" Nii-san agreed also smiling.

I smiled back and then took the report card back to my room, after that we ate cookies and Nii-san and I went for a walk. As we walked he told me about the adventures he had while he was gone.

"So did you get him? Did you win?!" I asked looking at him.

He smiled his bright smile. "Of course I did!"

I smiled back. "You're so cool…I wish I could have adventures."

He shook his head. "You're the princess; you go on different kinds of adventures. You get to play with friends and go to royal balls and stuff like that."

"So then you're the prince who slays all the monsters to keep everyone safe?" I asked.

He smirked/smiled at me. "Yeah, something like that."

We entered a clearing and noticed lights in the distance, apparently there was some kind of party in town. I could hear the music from where we were. I began to dance to it, and when the song ended Nii-san clapped. As the next song started I walked over to him. "Will you dance with me?"

"I don't know…I'm a bad dancer." He replied.

"Please Nii-san!!" I said pouting.

"Oh alright!" he said a smile breaking out again.

"Yay!" I exclaimed walking towards the middle of the clearing.

Nii-san walked over to me and bowed. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

I giggled and curtsied like mama had taught me. "Of course," then I took his hands…but he was too tall. So he just put my feet on top of his and danced, it was fun!

I listened so I could hear the words to the song that was playing, it was pretty. Suddenly Nii-san started singing it. "So I will dance with, Cinderella. While she is here in my arms, cause I know something the prince never knew. Oh, I will dance with Cinderella, I don't want to miss even one song. Cause all too soon, the clock will strike midnight….And she'll be gone."

He simply smiled at me as we continued to dance…he looked like he was thinking about something. I wonder if the song had something to do with it. Anyway I didn't pay that much attention to it. After the song finished we went home and sat on the roof like we always did during the night.


End file.
